


Carlos and Ej Head Cannons

by blueharmony



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharmony/pseuds/blueharmony
Summary: Ej and Carlos Head cannons . . . yep I did it someone had to :')
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Carlos and Ej Head Cannons

Head cannons:

-Ej being proud that Carlos is his bf so he shows him off to his water polo group:  
"This is my boyfriend Carlos, isn't he the cutest?!" (All the water polo kids MUST agree or else Ej is gonna fight them no exception.  
Carlos being shy at first and then totally soaking it in. He loves when Ej shows him off.

-Ej teaching Carlos how to swim bc (idgaf I'm calling it) Carlos doesn't know how.  
Ej being super careful with him in the water,grabbing his waist and tentative hand touches. Carlos always dies in the inside.

-Carlos and Ej watch Glee marathons on Friday nights. They take turns every week (Ej's house or Carlos's house) they make popcorn and do their face mask/skin care routine.

-Ej is the first one to realize he's got feelings for Carlos but he doesn't act on it because he doesn't want to ruin the friendship between them.

-Carlos is the one to confess his feelings and make the first move, (he initiates the first kiss)

-Ej swings by Carlos's class to bring him his Starbucks drink before water polo practice / brings Starbucks drink for Carlos in the morning to his house (Carlos always posts it on his snaps his morning Starbucks coffee brought by his hot bf)

-Ej always picks and drops off Carlos from school to his house/his house to school, and when he has water polo practice Carlos waits for him until he's done. (he spends his time in the library or practicing his dance moves)

-Ej always taking each other on dates until Carlos gets his license and then it'll be his turn, but until then Ej is the designated driver (not that he's complaining ;))

-Ej tutoring Carlos in some subjects like history or math

-Carlos teaching Ej dance moves (its the only time that Carlos sees how clumsy Ej can be, but he thinks its cute)

-Carlos always cheering the loudest for Ej in games. He also carries a poster that cheers Ej on specifically

-Carlos sleeps over a lot, and he snags a lot of Ej's hoodies 

-Ej has an extra pair of Carlos's glasses in his drawer just for emergencies (comes in handy than you actually imagine)

-Carlos's guilty pleasure is watching Riverdale - Ej catches him one day but he also gets sucked in the train wreck that is Riverdale.

-Ej likes to kiss Carlos on the top of his head because hEigHt diFFerEncE; its a habit, Ej kisses his forehead before kissing his lips :* (gina points it out, and she secretly thinks its cute)

-They have late night face time phone calls and usually Carlos ends up falling asleep first, and they don't hang up. They wake up together (their phones are burning by morning) Carlos finds out that Ej snores and it's his mission to record him because Ej doesn't believe him.

-Ej likes to steal food from Carlos's plate and this makes Carlos soooo annoyed, so after a while he begins ordering twice for himself and Ej even tho when Ej complains hes not hungry his bitch ass ends up eating when the food comes

-when Ej is stressed for college applications or life in general, he likes to lie between Carlos's legs and Carlos will massage his head and temples. (Ej says Carlos's hands and fingers are so relaxing and soothing; he usually ends up dozing off after a couple of minutes)  
  
-Ej said "I love you" first

-Everyone at school is surprised to see them dating but everyone thinks they're adorable  
-Gina teases them the most  
  
-During the school day when they see each other in the hallways they jump into each other's arms and hug like they haven't seen each other in fifty years. But they literally saw each other that morning and texted constantly...

-Their first official date was at a carnival and Ej wins him a stuffed bunny   
-They take the cutest pics at a photo booth

**Author's Note:**

> my dumb ass really ships these two pls dont eat me alive


End file.
